The wilted black rose
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Ai goes Yandere when Shin-Chan rejects her. A yandere Ai X Shin oneshot, High School AU. Rated T for blood, and yandere.


Shinnosuke's POV

My name is Nohara Shinnosuke. I am a 2nd year student at Byakudan Senior High school. Ever since my age is 7, i was an outcast that travelled all around Honshu. my times of being an outcast came to an end just this year. During the time of my travels, my personality turned from being a stupid boy who has weird antics, into a cool and collected man. However, ever since my return, one of my childhood friends, Ai Suotome began to act weird around me, and always chases down any other girl that is near me. After a month, female students began disappearing, and those students were the ones who i talked to. However today...

"Shin-Shin!" a female voice called out to me.

It was Ai, the girl i mentioned earlier.

"What is it, Ai?" I asked her.

"Will you be my Boyfriend, Shin-Shin?" She offered, but i responded with a sigh.

"Ai, it's been a month and you still asked that? I've been thinking on it."

"..." She remained quiet.

I then walked off, however i had a bad feeling of Ai if i talked to any girl at this rare.

Well, Ai is beautiful, much more than when she was a child, she is perfect, having long, soft black hair and also black eyes. She is also smart and excels at nearly anything. Any boy can fall in love with her, but ironically i didn't.

Ai's POV

'I can't believe it! Why? WHY!? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!? I THOUGHT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!' I thought to myself at my apartment room, which is next to his. My room is filled with photos of him, both from when he's a child, till he is now. I've been stalking him since he's an outcast. Also, i was the one responsible for all of those disappearing students, I **killed them and hid their corpses inside my closet**.

'So, if i can't have you, Shin-Shin... **No one can.** ' I thought to myself again, grabbing a bat from my cupboard.

3rd Person POV

Shinnosuke lied in his bed, don't want to do anything. However, he has a bad feeling about what might happen next.

"Maybe i should go to Ai's room, and apologize to her for being selfish." He said to himself, before putting on a black hoodie and walked out of the room.

Ai's room is number 666, and is right next to Shinnosuke's. However, a creepy and dark aura came out of that room, if anyone besides Ai herself is nearby.

Shinnosuke then knocked the door.

"Ai, you home?" He asked, a minute later the door swung open.

However fear struck to Shinnosuke's heart the moment the door is opened. He saw blood everywhere, also pictures of him on the walls.

"Oh Shin-Shin, you looked surprised~." Ai's cheerful voice came from inside the room.

Shinnosuke then bolted back into his room, locked the door and hid in the closet.

while in the closet, he peeks out to see that Ai is banging the door with a blunt object, before it breaks down revealing a blood covered Ai, with wide red eyes, and an insane grin.

"Oh Shin-Shin~ Where are you? Are you under the bed?" Ai sang playfully, before checking the bed.

Shinnosuke covered his mouth, so Ai couldn't hear his breath.

"Could you be inside the closet?" Ai asked playfully, before opening the closet with inhuman force, tearing it's doors apart.

"I fouuuund You my love!" Ai said, before giggling.

"Ai, please stop! You're going insane!" Shinnosuke cried out.

"Insane? Who's Insane? I did this because i love you." Ai asked nonchalantly before raising the bat.

Shinnosuke then gulped in fear, before saying "Please don't kill me."

"Don't worry~ We're going to be together, **FOREVER.** " Ai said, before bashing Shinnosuke right in his forehead, knocking him out.

Later Shinnosuke woke up, tied to a chair in Ai's Room, which is lit by only a candle.

"Oh, you woke up!" Ai's voice said in a relieving tone.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Because i love you, and no one except me should have you." Ai said, before giving Shinnosuke a sip of liquid. (her eyes turned back into black, though)

Shinnosuke then spitted the liquid back out, due to the fact it tasted irony.

"W-What's in that?" Shinnosuke asked.

"the blood of those parasites that clung to you." Ai replied cheerfully, referring to the female students that got missing.

"*cough* You're insane!" Shinnosuke screamed, before sobbing.

"Oh, why are you crying? Oh i know! You're so happy with me that you start crying!" Ai said, grinning.

"No, i'm not happy! I am angry because of what you did to those girls! At first i do like you, but now you're insane!" Shinnosuke screamed out.

Ai's eyes then turned into blood red, before she slits Shinnosuke's throat with a knife.

"I know you're just joking. Do you like the drink? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ai said, Before laughing maniacally.

Upon Shinnosuke's death, a black rose which is inside a vase at his room suddenly wilts.

She then lived with Shinnosuke's rotting corpse, which lays on her bed. She acts as if he's still alive.

"Good morning, Shin-Shin." Ai said, before giving the corpse a long, passionate kiss.

"We are now together forever." Ai continued, before she laughed maniacally.


End file.
